Solve for $x$ : $3x - 3 = 9x + 3$
Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x - 3) - 3x = (9x + 3) - 3x$ $-3 = 6x + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $-3 - 3 = (6x + 3) - 3$ $-6 = 6x$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{-6}{6} = \dfrac{6x}{6}$ Simplify. $-1 = x$